EMI: Excelling Monsters Institute
by buttercupXbutch5
Summary: "It's not the demon in me the one that makes me who I am, neither is the angel, is all the monsters I am the ones that make me who I am." First fic, please don't be so harsh. Original pairings. Mostly greens. A lot of OC's. Rated T. R&R, and enjoy! There are a lot of descriptions so feel free to skip some.
1. Descriptions

**E.M.I.: Excelling Monsters Institute.**

Summary: It's not the demon in me the one that makes me who I am, neither is the angel, is all the monsters I am the ones that make me who I am. First fic, please don't be so harsh. Original pairings. Mostly greens. A lot of OC's. Rated T. R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG or RRB.

* * *

_**Character descriptions:**_

Buttercup Matsubara

Height: 5'6

Eye color: Neon green with a hint of black.

Hair color and length: Midnight black, a little above mid-back.

Birthday: 5 march

Age: 16

Bust: 34 D

Personality: Dirty mouth, musicaholic, sarcastic, attractive, honest, generous, smart, easily angered, trustworthy, observant, revengeful, loves to dream and fantasize, loves traveling, musically talented, moody, funny, lazy, stubborn, loyal, impatient, and over protective.

Outfit: Dark green sports tee with a 92 and white outlines, white Converse and denim shorts that reach mid-thigh.

Blossom Erickson

Height: 5'7

Eye color: Cotton candy pink

Hair color and length: Carrot orange, end of back.

Birthday: 14 november

Age: 16

Bust: 34 C

Personality: Smart, creative, patient, romantic, hard working, not able to control emotions, unpredictable, thinks forward and inquisitive.

Outfit: White blouse with pink neck, denim shorts and pink Converse.

Bubbles Mahoran

Height: 5'5

Eye color: Sky blue.

Hair color and length: Sunshine yellow, below butt.

Birthday: 29 january Age: 16 Bust: 34 C Personality: Sweet, innocent, neat, organized, sensitive, knows how to make others happy, quiet unless excited or tensed, highly attentive, loyal and has great social abilities.

Outfit: Blue varsity jacket, jeans and blue Converse.

Anne Paylinson

Height: 5'3

Eye color: Blue

Hair color and length: Black , waist

Birthday: 6 may

Age: 16

Bust: 34 B

Personality: easily angered, sweet, attracts others, deep feelings, self motivated, easily consoled, loves to dream, understanding, good imagination and high spirited.

Outfit: White blouse with blue stripes, skinny jeans that reach knees and blue Vans.

Emily Salvatore

Height: 5'4

Eye color: Green

Hair color and length: Light brown, curly, above waist

Birthday: 31 july

Age: 16

Bust: 32 C

Personality: High spirited, partier, loves attention, funny, hardworking, has trouble remembering things and has deep thoughts.

Outfit: Black tutu dress (not too puffy) with red heels.

Butch Krane

Height: 6'4

Eye color: Forest green

Hair color and length: Midnight black, short

Birthday: 22 april

Age: 17

Personality: Active, gentlemany, attractive, strong mentality, loves attention, consoling, brave, fearles, sarcastic, openly perverted, adventurous, suave, aggressive, good memory, patient, secretly caring and funny.

Outfit: Grey muscle shirt, dark green shorts with grey outlines and green Jordans.

Brick Rumplestilskin

Height: 6'3

Eye color: Blood red

Hair color and length: Dark brown, short

Birthdate: 29 February

Age: 17

Personality: Smart, caring, loving and handsome

Outfit: Red shirt, denim pants and red Vans.

Boomer Styltopayne

Height: 6'2

Eye color: Navy blue

Hair color and length: Blonde, short

Birthdate: 12 january

Age: 17

Personality: Slightly clueless, sweet, funny, random and high spirited.

Outfit: Blue formal shirt, jeans and blue Converse.

Lucas Storan

Height: 6'4

Eye color: Blue.

Hair color and length: Curly, light brown.

Birthday: 27 September

Age: 17

Personality: Funny, gentlemany, attractive, hardworking, productive, loyal, suave, rather reserved, sensitive, has deep thoughts, romantic but has trouble expressing love, highly attentive and easily jealous.

Outfit: White muscle shirt, denim pants and black Toms.

Louis Nobbledrop

Height: 5'9

Eye color: Green

Hair color and length: Black, short

Birthdate: 8 february

Age: 17

Personality: Sweet, turns into Hulk when mad, supportive, understanding, romantic but has trouble expressing love, gentle, intelligent and nice.

Outfit: Red shirt with white stripes, jeans and white Vans.

Rick Castellane

Height: 6'3

Eye color: Brown

Hair color and lenght: Blonde-brownish, short

Birthdate: 29 march

Age: 17

Personality: Affectionate, honest, generous, sympathetic, gentlemany, observant.

Outfit: Orange and blue basketball uniform and orange Jordan's.

Dante Wring

Height: 6'3

Eye color: Green-yellowish.

Hair color and lenght: Gray, all the way to the eyes

Birthdate: 20 november

Age: 16

Personality: Intelligent, brave, badass, strong, and cold.

Outfit: Black shirt, black boots, black leather jacket and denim pants.

Manuel (Menny) Finnigan

Height: 6'1

Eye color: Brown

Hair color and length: Brown, and short

Birthday: 31 october

Age: 16

Personality: Funny, sometimes a crybaby, vulnerable around his true friends, gets angry often, easily hurt, recovers easily, easily loses confidence and wild animal.

Outfit: Finn the human shirt, denim pants and blue Vans.

Joshy Cortez

Height: 6'0

Eye color: Brown

Hair color and length: Black, short

Birthdate: 4 September

Age: 17

Personality: Creative, sporty, funny, amiable, random and sometimes irritable.

Outfit: Minion shirt, denim pants and gray Converse.

Kyle Butterson

Height: 6'3

Eye color: Brown

Hair color and length: Black, short

Birthdate: 27 march

Age: 17

Personality: Lacks confidence, funny, smart, likes to sing, and random.

Outfit: Pale blue button up Polo shirt, jeans and blue Toms.

Digory Wring

Height: 6'3

Eye color: Green

Hair color and length: Brown, short

Birthdate: 9 September

Age: 17

Personality: Sexy, badass, troublemaker, brave, curious.

Outfit: Yellow-gold shirt, black leather shirt, and yellow-gold boots.

Jorge Jacis

Height: 6'3

Eye color: Dark brown

Hair color and length: Black, short

Birthdate: 13 October

Age: 17

Personality: Funny, childish, sexy, caring and loving.

Outfit: Navy blue polo shirt, denim pants and red Toms.

Joseph Charlotte (J.C) Piriphiriplautico

Eye color: Brown

Hair color and length: Not too red, not too brown, short

Birthdate: 4 July

Age: 17

Personality: Happy, friendly, troller and funny.

Outfit: "The Beatles" black shirt, jeans and white Vans.

**_Monster descriptions: _**

Wizard: Ability to cast spells but only with a wand. There are 6 types of special abilities for wizards: seers (insight into future events), animagi (to turn into one animal only), metamorphmagi (change physical appearance but not bodily form), communication with animals, legilimens (ability to tone into people's minds), and occlumens (ability to protect their minds from wizards who perform legilimency).

Hybrid: Half vampire, half werewolf. Born a werewolf but drank Doppelgänger blood and died after.

Angel: Ability to turn invisible, fly, heal, give advice and warn.

Werewolf: When transformed into werewolf form has superhuman strength, agility, ability to track people or things according to their scent and a bite that can kill vampires. Some have the ability of telekinesis and telepathy. Transformation is a painful process.

Vampires: Superhuman agility, speed, balance, and ability to hypnotize their victims with their eyes.

Key: They can be any monster, but they are a portal in which when people die they have to go through them causing extreme pain.

Cyclops: Ability to make weapons out of anything and grow even bigger when mad.

Demons: Ability to fly, sometimes control the element of fire and superhuman strength.

Werepire: Body of a werewolf with a broad version of bat wings, ability to fly and some of the abilities of a werewolf.

Element royalty: Complete control over the element of their kingdom and its similarities.

Zombie: Ability to lose parts of their body without it affecting, bite that kills human or mortals.

Nymphs: Depending on their element they have the shape and appearance of the most representative figure of said element, water (mermaid), earth (elf or leprachaun), fire (Phoenix), air (eagle).

Some more but I'm too lazy to put them. :P

* * *

**These are only descriptions but the story is really cool (I think) so come back for the real deal.**


	2. New student? Yep, can't be good

**(Mysterious background music. A chair turns around and I'm sitting on it) Well,well, well, I've been expecting you, so here it is, read away. (Chair turns around and I start laughing maniacally.)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Menny's P.O.V October 28

I was sitting quietly studying while I was waiting for the teacher to come...yeah, right! I was of course running around the classroom screaming like a maniac, you know, morning ritual.

-Okay, settle down kids.- Ms. Keane said entering the classroom.

I calmed down but not because she said so, because I was starting to get tired.

-Well, I know and I am sure all of you did the homework.- She said looking mainly at me. I'm sorry there was an Adventure Time marathon yesterday and priorities first so I didn't have time.

-Again Manuel?-she asked tiredly. She is a legilimens wizard so she read my thoughts, yet again.

-Yes, yes I did, but you know what, I don't care anymore. You're a lost case.-What happened to the magic? Before she used to punish me, like since I entered the school and that was since I was still in my mommy. Ha, good times, good I was internally laughing this girl came in and gave Miss K a piece of paper.

-Guess what class, today we have a new student.- she said uncertainly.

The girl turned to the class and like I know the perverted bastards that are my classmates I turned my head to the back of the class to see how they were enjoying the newcomer, and enjoying they were because they were doing wolf whistles, drooling, like literally, drooling, and all kinds of vulgar expressions that one does when they see something desirable. Sure she is hot but not really my type.

-Why don't you introduce yourself to the class, sweetie?- asked Ms. Keane.

-Sure. My name's Buttercup Matsubara, I'm 16, I love acting, reading...-

I heard that and I just couldn't hold my tongue -What a nerd alert!- B.C, how I decided to call her, glared at me and when I decided that I would return her gesture smiling smugly I noticed her eyes. They were green, but there was something, what's the word I'm looking for...abnormal, that's it, abnormal, they weren't only green, no, they had black in them, but not just a little bit, and I knew that wasn't the pupil but more than half the iris was black. Weird, I couldn't remember the parts of the eye in the Science exam and I remembered right now.

Ms. Keane scolded me but I was too busy getting freaked out to even care.

-Don't worry Miss, I guess whatever-his-name-is is too much of a jackass to even let me finish.- She said... WHAT! I waited to Ms. Keane to tell her something but instead she just stood there nodding. What. The. Fuck! Once I called a guy retarded because he was sitting in my spot in the cafeteria and she grounded me for a month, but now Buttercup calls me a jackass and she says nothing. The injustice!

-It is not an injustice, Finnigan, it is actually quite fair.- she said simply, as if nothing had happened. God, I hate that, but I'm too exhausted for her to keep reading my thoughts and for me to waste my precious saliva.

-About time, Manuel-Why couldn't I have been an occlumens, why?- but please , Buttercup, tell us what kind of monster you are.- I'm betting she's nothing but a simple nymph.

-Well, I'm a *coff* multium *coff* monster *coff*.- What did she just say?

-I'm sorry what was that?- The bitch, I mean,teacher asked.

-I said I am a *coff* multium monster *coff*.- she repeated herself. Ohhhh, now I get it.

Ms. Keane just looked way too astonished to even say anything.

-Wow, you really are one?-some kid which I can't really remember his name said.

-What is that?-I thought out loud.

-And that kids shows how much attention you pay during my class.- Riff raff. Buttercup, obviously irritated, answered my question.

-A multium monster is a creature that can turn into every existent monster.- Oh, no. In my thoughts I specified, nymph, no more, no less, but what happens? She turns out to be not only a nymph but every other monster in existence. Great, just great.

-Buttercup, why don't you take a seat..-she thought holding her chin with her hand. Don't let it be near me, don't let it be near me-behind Menny -UGH!- between Blossom and Bubbles.- She has to that on purpose.

-Yeah I do.- Seriously, this has to be some kind of child abuse. Buttercup took a seat and of course Bubbles being the bubbly person she is, she welcomed B.C with an extremely annoying, well, in my opinion...

-Hi, I'm Bubbles Mahoran, this is Blossom Erickson, one of my best friends in the whole wide world, and this is Anne Paylinson, another one of my best friends. Welcome to E.M.I!- Everyone else in the classroom just stared at her wide-eyed.

-Hey, thanks, and you already know my name, so I guess I don't have to introduce myself.- B.C responded simply with a gentle smile. Wait a minute, did I just call her gentle? God, I'm out of my mind today.

-You don't even know her, Finnigan.- Ms. K told me.

-Well, as you may see I don't expect much from her.- I spat back, but not at Ms. Keane, at Buttercup. Right after that something weird happened, I got a vision it was all the gang, everyone, Blossom, Boomer, Lucas, the whole 18 of us were there, but then someone else came along, and everyone was happy to see that person, it was a girl, I felt like I've seen her before and I had seen her before it was, it was...

Buttercup!

* * *

**I know, I know crappy ending but I think in whole it was pretty good, hope you thought so too, and if you didn't well tell me face to face! Well, when I say face to face I mean like in the reviews, but like I said in the summary, don't be so harsh, I'm still getting a handle in my anger issues. Just kidding! **

**See ya later and no haters!**


	3. To Kill a Vision

**3 reviews, 3 reviews, that doesn't smell real good, but hey I gotta give some credit to myself right? I mean it is the fist fan fiction I have written so, hemp, I think that's sort of good. And because I'm not an ungrateful person I wanna thank those reviewers: (drumroll) Neko-sama123 (hope I can handle them as well) Butchercup! Holler! Thank you guys for making me feel a little tingling in my body that made me... HAPPY! But let's continue with this story...**

* * *

Chapter 2

_**Menny's P.O.V.** _ October 28

Buttercup?!

Tha-that can't be right,I guess maybe it would be alright if everyone else was happy to see her but the most confusing part was that I was happy as well. I turned to the board trying to concentrate on the reading list on the board ,it's not like I care, but hoping that would help my mind stop thinking about that bizarre, bizarre vision, but still, the more I tried to focus the more I thought that maybe I was too hard on Buttercup before I even got to know her.

_ Hatchet _

Maybe she is nice, she seems friendly.

_To kill A mockingbird . ._

God, it's going to be a long day.

* * *

_**Buttercup's P.O.V. **_

Well, that class wasn't what I expected. Sure, I get the guy thinks he's like the best piece of male ass that has walked upon this Earth, which he _really_ isn't, but come on, he had no right, nor need to be that rude, but two can play that game. Bubbles's voice brought me back from insulting Manuel in my head.

-I'm really sorry for what Menny said back there, that wasn't him at all.- she said apologetically. Before I could speak Blossom, which was walking on my right side and Anne was walking next to her, said in an incredulous tone.

-Bubbles, are you being serious right now?- she turned to me then -Menny is always like that, but don't worry the more you hang out with us the more you'll get used to him.-

-I don't know, he didn't seem too thrilled about me talking to you guys, much less me hanging out you.- I said matter of factly.

-No, don't think like that. You see, Menny is always on the defensive, but once he gets to know you he will realize how cool you are.- Anne said looking at me with a sweet smile, but I sensed something was wrong with that sentence.

-Wait, you barely know me, how could you know that I'm cool?-

-Ooh, ooh. May I answer that one?- Bubbles asked Anne raising her hand like one would do when they want to answer a question real bad.

-Go ahead, sweetie.- Anne said while shaking her head.

-Yey. Well, you see, Anne has a rare, special ability not common to vampires and it is like, totally awesome. She can see people's auras.- Bubbles explained. Meanwhile Anne blushed because of all the praising she got in a single sentence, but I, on the other hand felt stupid because of the question I was about to ask hiding the embarrassment and hoping it wouldn't show.

-What is an aura?- my embarrassment showed itself worthless because instead of looking at me skeptically they all looked as if had asked what was their favorite color. The one that answered my question was Blossom.

-An aura is like a light that surrounds a person showing their personality and/or mood.- Okay, I'm getting confused. -

-Wait, how do you know that, I thought Anne was the one that could see the aura-thingies?-

-I am.-Anne started but was interrupted by Bubbles, the smile never leaving her face for a second.

-But she always tell us about them. For example, when one of our friends is lying about something and we aren't sure if they are lying or not we ask Anne to check their auras to see if they were lying or not.- This girl has the lungs of an inflating machine. Before any of us could say another word the bell rang.

-Shit! Math, Miss Clester is going to kill us if we get there late again.- Blossom hissed, but not an angry kind of hiss, more like an exasperated kind of hiss.

We ran all the way from the East Wing to North one, didn't really expect they would be that far from each other. I don't even want to think about how far the West Wing is from the East Wing.

We got there to find a reckless classroom, and of course, no teacher.

-Seriously, I almost fainted for to not even be here?-Anne said between breaths.

-It doesn't matter, it means we still have more time to chat.- Bubbles reasoned. They all dragged me to their seats and Blossom flirted on a guy so he would give me his seat, the boy flew out of there, I swear I felt a draft because of how he ran.

After that, we were talking about our favorite smoothie flavors when someone came over behind me and said:

-Hi there, cupcake.-

* * *

**I know it was short. Stop bugging me! But it covered what it had to, plus the things you should really be thinking about are: **

**Who is that?! and Why did I ask that question?! **

**But until next chapter! And remember read people, _read_ it's good for you! **

**See ya later and don't talk to strangers!**


	4. Hardcore finds hardcore

**Yeeep! I like what's going on with the number of views. Come on, people, I'm only asking for some more reviews, not for you to kill someone, that might be in the future but not right now so, you know, that's all I ask for. But, okay, let's hope that this chapter changes things. Ah, and thanks for all the people that read the story and the ones that visited my profile and the ones that reviewed and the ones that didn't try to kill me because I couldn't upload. THANKS!**

** Let it roll! **

Chapter 3

**_Buttercup's P.O.V. _** October 28

-Hi there, cupcake.- I turned around to face a guy, with black, spiky hair and some, I dare say, amazing forest green eyes. (A/N: For more details look in the description under the name of Butch Krane). He looked at me as if I was the most delicious piece of cheesecake he ever had. I was completely disgusted by the harassment and of course the ridiculous nickname I apparently just achieved, but there was something about him, I don't know what it was, yet still it intrigued me.

-Back off, Butch.- Blossom ordered.

-Come on, don't shut me out. I was just saying hi to...- Apparently he has hitting on me without even knowing my name. Pathetic.

-Buttercup?- Bubbles suggested completely oblivious to what Butch was trying to pull off, entirely opposite to Blossom and Anne who were shooting daggers at the guy with their eyes.

-Yes, Buttercup. So you wanna hang out with me during lunch and then go somewhere, I don't know, more...private.- He did not just say that. Seemingly, the girls thought the same as I did because their mouths dropped to the floor. If he thinks he can imply such a thing about me he is dead wrong.

-Listen here, Butch. I am not the kind of person you want to mess with if you value your body, so either you walk away right now or we can go somewhere private so I can kick you in body parts that, trust me, you don't want to be kicked in.- I said letting all the anger this guy managed to get in me out, looking at him straight in the eye to see if he peed himself like other that I have intimidated before.

**_Butch's P.O.V_**

She did not just say that! Nobody had ever talked to me like that, much less a girl. I mean I am Butch Krane father and commander of this school, and I will let nobody threaten me in my grounds and I will absolutely not appreciate it coming from the new girl, but hey, I got to give her some credit. Plus, it's not like she knew who I am yet, I will let that come with time but in the meantime, she won the battle, however she did not win the war. Oh no, the war has just begun. I vowed and said:

-It was a pleasure meeting you .- It is never a bad time for smugness. She apparently noticed it didn't appreciate it. She smiled not even trying to cover sarcasm and dislike.

-The pleasure is all mine.- She knows how to play I'll give her that. I walked away and went back to sit down, but I was intercepted by Lucas, which was wearing an excited look in his face.

-Dude, who was that?- No hi, no how you've been. Gee, my friends love me so much.

-It's the new girl.- I answered while nodding my head.

-You don't frigging say, Sherlock.- First, he didn't even said hello to me, now he puts some sarcasm in me. Oh, joy.

-You didn't specify, but if you want to know so badly, her name is Buttercup and she doesn't really like me.-

-Why wouldn't she like you, I mean she just met you.-

-Let's just say we started off with the wrong foot.-

-That's all? Give some details.-

-Well I told her if she wanted to have lunch with me and then go somewhere private, you know like I do with all girls. But instead of being all over me or just saying yes like most girls, she was all over me, yeah, but getting me my ass handed to me.- He muttered something that I couldn't really get but he kept on asking.

-She threatened you?- He asked lowering his voice like children gossiping about spilling juice in their carpet and their moms didn't know.

-Sort of, but no one can intimidate me.-I answered mocking him about lowering his voice but he didn't even notice.

-Butch, I saw all of it, she did intimidate you, you just don't want to admit it.- He straightened himself up and talked like any person his age. It's like he's begging to hate him.

-No, she didn't, but if you think she did you can pretty much go and...-

-Good morning class, I'm sorry for the tardiness. Take your seats and let's begin.- Ms. Clester cut me off from hurting this little bastard's pride. I turned to him in a need I say more kind of way but he was already sitting down and he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the other side of the classroom where Buttercup and the girls were laughing. God, she has a beautiful laugh. Wait, what did I just think? Whatever, still this girl intrigued me, not only because of the fact that she stood up to me, no, there was just something about her that I can't quite put my finger on.

I will keep an eye on you , Buttercup, indeed I will.

* * *

**Don't you hate it when that happens? You know you're in the heat of the conversation and in like a 30 minute delay the teacher just decides to come in in that exact same moment. So, that is it for this chapter, hope you liked it and if you didn't then you don't have good taste. Just kidding! **

**See ya later skaters!**


	5. The little monsters

**Hello. I really don't know what to say today so just read the story. And thanks for reading and for the reviews. (Walks out of room.)**

* * *

Chapter 4

**_Blossom's P.O.V._** October 28

-Blossom, Anne, Bubbles, Buttercup you are dismiss... Manuel, you haven't done anything yet! You know what? Get out of my classroom, right now.- Ms. Clester ordered. Why can't Menny just take school seriously? Oh, right, he's Menny. I stood up and headed towards the door when I heard someone complaining. Once more.

-Can't we just stay here a little longer?- Anne whined. Why can't she understand that is not going to happen?

-I'm sorry Miss Paylinson, but, first of all, you already finished, plus you are distracting the rest of the class, mainly Miss Matsubara, surprisingly.- The teacher answered. I looked at where Buttercup was. She had already stood up but a bunch of guys blocked her path and asked her questions from "What's your favorite color?" to "What kind of underwear are you wearing?" Blech. She only answered the innocent questions and tried to avoid the other guys but they didn't stop. She finally slipped out of the huddle and walked to me. Finally, Bubbles and Anne joined us, along with Menny, which couldn't be happier of being let out of class early. Anne hurried us to our next class so the accidents wouldn't happen. Buttercup asked why we were in such a hurry and we stopped to answer.

-The little kids go out a bit earlier than we do so if we are dismissed early sometimes we meet while we are changing classes.- I explained hoping it was enough so she understood quickly because we were losing time. It wasn't.

-So?- -They are fucking cannibals.- Menny answered unhappy, I'm guessing because of Buttercup being here. I hope they start getting along soon.

-Menny, language.-Bubbles scolded him.

-Sorry, they just get a little out of control.- As in cue the worst thing that could happen right now happened.

The bell rung.

-Run!- Anne yelled, in any other situation I would have said she did it overly dramatically but in this moment she was right, we had to run for our lives. Bubbles grabbed my hand and Anne's while I grabbed Buttercup's. We swiftly dodged the first students that came out and quickly entered an old locker we found when we were in 7th grade which could easily fit another person besides the four of us. We were all trying to catch our breath when I remembered we forgot something, more like someone.

-Help!- I heard Menny cry for help and I found out that Anne and Bubbles noticed as well because Bubbles covered her mouth with her hands and Anne stared at the door of the locker wide-eyed. Buttercup just stood there frowning and I saw a little of sadness in her eyes. The cries kept coming but they were slowly fainting. Our silence was broke by Buttercup.

-Who was that guy from class?- I decided that I was the one least shocked so I answered.

- Butch. The biggest player in the school.- Anne joined my explanation.

- He is because he thinks he's the best at the school because he is the star player of every single sports team there is.-

- From quidditch to soccer.- Bubbles added.

- Everything.- I emphasized. Buttercup just nodded understandingly. The fanfare from outside quieted completely so I stepped out with my friends following right behind me. Where in the world did Menny go to? I swear sometimes I feel like I'm the mother of all of this kids.

-Menny!- cried Anne. All of us joined her in a chorus of our friend's name, even Buttercup. I guess she's trying to get his trust, but who knows? When we were about to give up and go to the cafeteria we heard a muffled shriek from around the corner so we went to check. And there was Menny lying there in the floor with eyes wide open. We all went to him and kneeled next to him.

- Menny what happened?- Anne asked.

No answer.

- Did they step on you?- Bubbles asked. He didn't answer but he nodded so I think that is an improvement from 5 seconds ago.

- We need to take him to the infirmary.- Bubbles suggested and the first to go on action was Buttercup which stood up and tried to raise Menny's hands but with him being over 4 inches taller, it was to no avail. She turned to me and gestured her head towards Menny with a suggestive look on her face. What does she mean? Oh, okay I got it. I moved to his feet lifted them up and tried to carry Menny.

- No! Please, I'm too beautiful to die.- Menny said in kind of a trance. He doesn't need the nurse, he needs a frigging psychiatrist.

* * *

**_Buttercup's P.O.V_**

I didn't want to even think about this, but I have to. That guy needs to get in a diet and real soon! The cafeteria must have real bad food.

After we half carried-half dragged Menny to the infirmary we went to the cafeteria because lunch had already started. Today's lunch was apparently was 2 slices of pizza, salad and something that kind of looked like a dip but I wasn't so sure. I was walking behind them when they came to a halt and started dispersing, before I looked stupid just standing there I instantly followed Blossom and sat next to her. I started eating quietly because everyone was looking at me like I was a lab rat or something.

-Oh, I am so sorry- started Bubbles -let me introduce you. Guys this is Buttercup, Buttercup this is the rest of the gang, Jorge, Rick, Louis, Digory, Brick, Dante, Emily, Joshy, J.C, Kyle, Lucas, Boomie-er, Boomer, and you already know Butch.- she said in one breath. So, Boomie, that sounds interesting. Everyone turned to me and gave me knowing smiles or a simple hello aside from Lucas who gave me a charming smile.

-Pleasure to meet you.- he said.

-The pleasure is all mine.- I said. One would think I just said it because of the social protocol, but I really meant it. I was literally talking to a nice, amiable Abercrombie model. But of all people it had to be Butch the one that ruined the moment.

-Dude, can I talk to you outside for a moment?-

* * *

**OMGG (Oh My Greatest God), what does Butch want? Oh, right, I'm the writer, he, my bad. Anyway I got my hyper back while writing. Whoopee! Review because if you don't I'm going to eat you then I'm going to eat myself! Wait, did I say that aloud? Never mind that, but still, please review!**

** See ya later and don't eat graters!**


	6. Making a PB and jel-ous sandwich

**Hiiii! Thanks for coming back to E.M.I's 5 chapter! Also, thanks for reading my other story: It was always you! Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 5

**_Butch's P.O.V_** October 28

-Dude, can I talk to you outside for a moment?- Why the hell did I ask that?

Conscience: Because you got jealous of Lucas because he got Buttercup's attention.

Not helping conscience.

Conscience: It's true. That's my job, remember?

That's why I don't listen to you, remember?

Conscience: Oh, okay take him down on your own.

No one is taking anyone down.

Conscience: He will because you aren't listening to me like you should!

You say that as if he were stronger than me.

Conscience: You say that as if you were stronger than everyone.

I don't even know why I'm talking to you right now. Bye.

Before I knew it we were already outside and Lucas started talking.

-What do you want? And please do it fast because I was talking to Buttercup over there.- What do I want? I don't know what kicked in me that he said Buttercup's name but it sure as hell did kick something because my voice turned dark and threatening when I spoke.

-Well, you better don't pull something with her, okay?-

-What do you mean, Butch?-

* * *

**_Buttercup's P.O.V_**

Well, that was weird, but apparently I was the only one that thought so because everyone just kept on like nothing happened. I leaned to my right to talk to Blossom.

-I thought Butch was a player.- It was pretty weird to see him here just like that.

-He is. Doesn't seem like it?- she answered while chewing.

-Of course it seems like it.- I said matter of factly.-But if he is such a player then why is he with your friends?-

-Cause he's cool.-

-Wouldn't being cool involve not being a player?- I hinted.

-No, it involves being funny.- she said matching my tone which I really didn't appreciate but I let it go.

-So, Buttercup, what would you like to know about us?- The boy with the basketball uniform asked.

Let me think about it... Oh yeah, there it is.

-What kind of monsters are you guys?-

-Demon.-

-Werewolf.- Dante and Digory answered at the same time.

-Vampire!- Bubbles in a sing song voice.

-Cyclops.- Answered Blossom. Did not see that one coming.

-Vampire.- Boomer said.

-Hybrid.- Emily answered.

-Zombie.- Joshy replied while faking zombie sounds which made everyone smile.

-Angel.- Jorge answered.

Brick said he was the same as Blossom.

-I'm a werepire.- Louis said.

-Well, I am a dragon.- The basketball guy said proudly.

-Demon.- J.C answered.

-Fire nymph, yeah I know, sucks.- Kyle said smiling sadly.

-Don't say that. Every monster is special in their own way.- I said trying to get him to feel better but failing. I'm not very good at this. Never have, never will.

-Easy for you to say, you're a multium monster.- he said looking to his plate.

-Yeah, a multium monster that has no idea on how controlling it.- Now it was my turn to be embarrassed. They quieted down but J.C broke the awkward silence.

-And for the dickwads out there. Well, Butch is a werewolf and Lucas is a freaking fire royal.- This guy just keeps getting better and better.

-Anything else?- Rack, Trick... oh Rick, yeah that's his name, said.

-You guys are twins right?- I said pointing at the Dante and Digory.

-No.- The two said at the same time. Please!

-I'm not stupid you know.-

-Okay, you got us. It's just weird that this bastards took a lot of time to notice and you noticed like minutes after you met us.- Dante said. I just shrugged.

-I'm an observer, that's all.-

-Anything else?- Boomer asked. I could hear Bubbles sigh but nobody else seem to notice. She's got it bad.

-I don't know, what else am I supposed to know?-

-Well, we kind of have some rules here in the gang. First off, when there's a dance we don't invite other girls that aren't one of our friends. Plus, none of us have girlfriends and or boyfriends. What else? Oh, yeah, Louis has a crush on Anne.- Jorge answered looking at Louis which was fuming. He carefully stood up but Louis was there before Jorge could even take three steps back. Louis punched him in the stomach draining the color out of him. Again, as if nothing had happened everyone else just kept on eating.

-They do that often?- I asked.

-More than you think.- Brick answered then going back to his conversation with Boomer and Kyle.

I think I got myself some good friends.

* * *

**_Lucas's P.O.V_**

-What do you mean, Butch?- I asked angrily. If he thinks he can just call dibs on every girl in the school he is dead wrong. Besides, Buttercup is way too good for him and I don't want her getting hurt like the other girls this bastard has gone out with.

-I mean that I don't want you breaking her heart like you have done before.- What the hell?! Did this bastard take a bowl of "Forget it all's" in the morning or something? I pushed him off of me because he was getting closer and closer.

-Are you talking about me or about yourself?-

* * *

**BURN!**

**Did you like? Did you not? Did you love? Did you take a bowl of "Forget it all's"?**

**Tell me and review!**

**See ya later and go Power Rangers!**


End file.
